Bloody Wings
by Lanie K
Summary: this is an explanation why my character of Reth(from The Fierce at Heart) seems to be so depressed and screwed up.I story about his life until he was put into the ocean as a submerged Angel.


Bloody Wings  
By Lanie K  
  
Summary: This story is to tell why Reth (my character from The Fierce at Heart) is so troubled. I figured you all need a good explanation.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary but I do own Reth and his messed up childhood. Lol.  
  
Reth's Birth:  
  
God held a glowing white orb in his hands. Inside the orb was a small baby. All the angels gathered around to await the birth of the new angel. They were excited to finally see the new cherub. When it was 5:30 at night God knew it was time to let the baby out. He brought the orb over to a bath and cracked the orb over it. The baby slipped out and into the bath. The cries of it echoed through out Heaven summoning every angel in heaven. When the baby was cleaned God dressed him in a towel and showed him to the crowd.  
"This, everyone, is my new son. His name is Reth. It means King. When I leave to go to the north he will be the new king of Heaven. Remember that." God said. He lifted the baby high above his head to show everyone one last time. He then gave the baby to a nurse and she put him to sleep.  
  
Age 8(first major event):  
Reth sat in his playroom with a frog. He had caught the frog earlier and had taken it home with him. He didn't know if frogs were allowed in heaven or not but since he was God's son he knew they would make an exception. He continued to play with the frog not noticing Rociel entering the room.  
"Well hello there little Reth." He said. Reth turned to see Rociel.  
"Unkie Rociel!" he squealed. He got up and hugged him. Rociel knew he had Reth in the palm of his hand. Reth would do anything for him.  
"It's time for your nap." Rociel said.  
"Aw, I'm too old for naps." Reth informed him.  
"Come now, you've been up most of the night. You must be tired." Rociel said. Reth nodded. He had been up most of the night and he was tired.  
"Okay." Reth said. Rociel led him into his bedroom and laid him down. When he was falling asleep Rociel slowly lifted Reth's shirt and touched his stomach he instantly woke up.  
"Shush. This is normal. Every angel must go through it." Rociel told him. He continued to touch Reth in unsual places until he fell asleep.  
  
Age 15:  
The sexual harassment by his uncle Rociel had continued until he was 15. He hadn't told anyone about the experiences. He didn't feel he could tell anybody. One day he went to see his father to tell him.  
"Dad." He said to God. God turned to face him. " Um I have something to tell you. Since I was 8 years old Rociel has been "touching" me." God looked at him dumbfounded but soon burst out laughing.  
"What are you talking about? Rociel is your uncle! He would never do anything like that! You must be imagining things! He would never do anything like that." God told Reth. Reth couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own father didn't believe him. Reth felt himself getting angry at his father. He decided if he wouldn't believe him then he would have to make him listen another way. He felt the office and grabbed a sword off a coat of arms. I'll show him Reth thought. He left Heaven and slowly descended down to earth.  
When there he realized he had landed in private property. Guards came out of everywhere and Reth killed every single one. He did not feel sorry for any of their deaths. In fact he continued to roam around Japan and kill anyone who got in his way.  
By the time he had finished his blood bath he had killed 5,000 people. He sat on the ground panting from a fight. Suddenly it hit him what he had just done. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. He was going to hell for this. He just knew it. He put his head into his hands and started to cry violently. His father was going to punish him severely. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Katan standing next to him.  
"Your father would like to see you." Katan said. Reth looked down and nodded. He disappeared leaving pour Katan to look at the carnage he had done. Reth soon stood in front of his father once again, an ashamed look across his once perfect face. He fell to his knees and put his hands up.  
"PLEASE FATHER! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill all those people. I wanted you to listen to me. But after I killed the guards I couldn't stop! I don't know what came over me!" Reth yelled. Tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. He couldn't help it.  
"I know you just wanted me to listen. But you went about it in the wrong manner. I'm sorry son but you will get the same punishment as the other angels that have taken their angelhood for granted. You will be strapped down and thrown into the ocean." Said God. Reth wiped his eyes. He knew his father was right. He deserved the same fate as the rest. Reth nodded. He knew what he had done would affect him for the rest of his life but he needed to be punished.  
The next day Reth was taken to the Atlantic Ocean. He and two other angels floated above the water. One angel tied a weight about his wrists whole the pushed him in. There Reth stayed for 3,000 years. 


End file.
